Tatooine, a Twi'lek, and a Whole Lot of Trouble
by Fanwarrior-of-the-North
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano must track down the mystery assassin trying to kill Jabba the Hutt. Ahsoka and Anakin friendship, but could be read as an Anisoka. If a lot of people request it, there may be Anisoka in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first story on this site, and I hope you like it. Please review, it would make me happy, and hopefully a better writer. :)**

**Summary: Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano must track down the mystery assassin trying to kill Jabba the Hutt. Ahsoka and Anakin friendship, but could be read as an Anisoka. If a lot of people request it, there may be Anisoka in later chapters.**

Anakin Skywalker was in a bad mood. He and his padawan had just gotten back from an exhausting mission. No, not fighting droids, or infiltrating Separatist prisons, or something of that sort. He and Ahsoka had been assigned to protect the most bratty, arrogant, egotistical diplomat either of them had ever met. The mission had lasted for five days, although it felt like an eternity. Anakin was just looking forward to relaxing at the Jedi Temple.

"Welcome home Anakin. You seem happy to be back." Anakin turned around to find his old master and friend Obi-Wan Kenobi smiling at him.

"Oh, you have no idea, Obi-Wan." Anakin replied, shaking his head.

"Where is Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Snips? She's in the training hall, working out her anger on a poor defenseless training dummy." he chuckled. "I'm tempted to join her."

"Well, like master, like padawan." Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. "Did the mission go that badly?"

"Oh the mission went fine, but Senator Vuster is a pain in the-"

"Anakin, there are younglings nearby..." Obi-Wan reminded him.

"Um, neck." Anakin cleared his throat. "So anyway, we had to guard him for Five. Whole. Days. By the end I was ready to let Death Watch use him for target practice."

"I've warned you about politicians, Anakin. But if you're tense, you'd better rest while you can. I hear the council might send you and Ahsoka on another mission."

Anakin's mouth dropped open. "What?! We just got back!"

"I know, but the Council was just contacted by Jabba the Hutt."

"What about?"

"I don't know. But Anakin, if he needs Jedi assistance, the Council is more likely to send you two. You've dealt with him before. He might even request you specifically."

Anakin snorted. "Not likely. Last time we met I held my lightsaber to his throat during our 'aggressive negotiations'."

"Jabba the Hutt is a gangster. He probably deals with that all the time. And you did rescue his son. But I must be going. I have my own mission. I'm going with Master Luminara to Christophsis. Our intelligence says the Separatists are planning to recapture it."

"Oh sure, the Council gives you the battlefield assignment." Anakin muttered.

"I didn't catch that, Anakin."

"Nothing. I'm going to find Snips."

Anakin walked into the training hall. Ahsoka was in the back, punching and kicking what was left of a training dummy.

He snuck up behind her and said, "Nice work, but your form is a little sloppy."

She whipped around. "Skyguy! Don't startle me like that!"

He smirked. "Sorry. I couldn't resist. Still tense from the mission?"

"Nah. I just imagined that this dummy was Vuster." She grinned. "I could still use a nap, though," she added.

"Have to wait, that will." A new voice said.

They both whirled around.

"Master Yoda?!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Startled you, did I? Resist, I could not." Master Yoda said, his eyes twinkling. "Speak with the council now, you two must. Save destroying dummies for later, hm?"

"I'm sorry, Master Yoda. I'll clean it up-"

"No time, there is. Go to the Council now, we will." Master Yoda said as he walked out of the training hall.

"Was he watching us the whole time?" Ahsoka mouthed to her master as they followed Master Yoda out.

Anakin just shrugged.

They were in the council chambers and Ahsoka was nervous. She always was nervous before the Council. After being with Master Skywalker for so long, she had gotten used to his laid-back style. The Jedi Masters on the Council were strict, and they seemed to think that padawans should not speak unless spoken to.

_I wonder if Master didn't like the Council when he was a padawan learner?_ Ahsoka thought. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Jabba the Hutt contacted us earlier today." Master Windu was saying. "He said that there have been several attempts on his life. He said that his... bodyguards can protect him, but he wants the Jedi to find the assassin. He requested you two specifically. He seems to trust you two the most because you found his son." He sighed. "Now normally, we would not send any Jedi, but we need his territory to move troops and supplies through. And if Jabba does get assassinated, the next Hutt in line might not side with the Republic. So, you two will travel immediately to Tatooine to unravel this mystery. Is that clear?"

_As mud,_ Ahsoka thought. _Who would want to assassinate Jabba the Hutt? Practically everyone,_ she thought, answering her own unspoken question. _How are we going to find one assassin on a planet full of criminals? Why was-_

"Ahsoka," her master said, jolting her out of her thoughts. "I need to have a word with the Council."

"Okay."

"Alone."

Oh. She was about to retort when she remembered that the Council was still right there in front of them.

"Yes, master." She said, as she walked out of the room. _What could he possibly have to say to the Council? And why didn't he want her to hear it?_

Anakin took a deep breath. "With all due respect, I think that I should go on this mission alone. Tatooine is run by gangsters, and I don't want my padawan in the middle of a possible gang war, especially when there's a mystery assassin that we know absolutely nothing about! I," he took a breath, "respectfully request that Ahs- um, that Padawan Tano remain here, or that-"

"Master Skywalker," Mace Windu interrupted. "You have both been to Tatooine before, and Padawan Tano has accompanied you on numerous battle missions. This Council is confident in her abilities, even if you are not."

"Master Windu, I have confidence in Padawan Tano's abilities, I just think that-"

"Personal for you, this is." Master Yoda interrupted. "Want to return to Tatooine, you do not. Want to protect your padawan, do you? Hm?"

"The Council's decision is final, Master Skywalker." Mace Windu said. "Your ship is being prepped, and it leaves tonight. You should pack and prepare now. May the force be with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I just want to give a shout out to Sarahbear00001 for her kind words. If you haven't read her stories you should! And, a big thank-you to everyone reading this story as well. I had some problems with the flow of this chapter, and getting some of the dialogue to sound right, so tell me what you think. Anyway, on to Chapter 2!**

Anakin turned around as his padawan walked onto the bridge of the small ship.

"You ready, Snips?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, master," Ahsoka sighed.

"Well, it's your optimism that keeps me going, my padawan." he replied sarcastically.

"You forgot to mention my clever quips, great ideas, and impeccable timing, Master Skywalker." Ahsoka said, winking at him.

"Alright my young snippy padawan, strap yourself in, because we're about to take off."

Anakin turned away and flipped several switches on the control panel. Asoka sat down and gave her master a thumbs-up. He smirked and guided the ship out of the hangar and into the sky. Ahsoka turned to watch Corusaunt's skyscrapers disappear beneath them as they rose through the stratosphere and towards outer space.

-

Meanwhile, on Tatooine, a hooded figure ducked into an alleyway and turned on a holoprojector. "My lord, the Hutt is behaving exactly as you predicted. He is doubling his guards. Of course, I offered my... assistance." The figure chuckled, as he lowered his hood to reveal his white skin and scarred lekku.

"You have done well, Ka'rawn," the holographic reptilian figure said. "Our master will be most pleased."

The twi'lek nodded and asked,"Do you have further orders?"

"No orders, Ka'rawn, just a warning. I have been informed that two Jedi are on their way to Jabba's palace."

The twi'lek, Ka'rawn, narrowed his red eyes. "Ah, yes. Our master already warned me that the Hutt might contact them. Should I kill them?"

"Not yet," the figure hissed. Wait at least until you have killed the Hutt at our appointed time. Until then, give them no reason to suspect you. Once you have killed Jabba, you may do as you please with them."

Ka'rawn bowed. "Yes, Lord Tek Ru."

Back on the ship, Ahsoka was concerned. Her master seemed fine until they had made the jump to hyperspace, but since then he had barely spoken to her.

"Back to Tatooine, huh, Skyguy? Should be fun."

"Yeah." Anakin said, without looking at her.

Ahsoka tried again. "So, any idea who could possibly want to kill Jabba the Hut? Besides like... everyone on Tatooine who isn't in his gang?"

Her master smiled briefly, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes.

_Wow,_ Ahsoka thought. _He really is in a bad mood. I wonder why?_

"Um, master? Are you... okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, Snips. I'm just..." He paused.

"Just what?"

"Nothing." He still wasn't looking at her. "Hey Ahsoka, we still have a ways to go, and I can't guarantee how much sleep you'll get once we arrive. Why don't you seize the opportunity and sleep while you can?"

_Is he...? He is! He's trying to get rid of me! I wonder if this has anything to do with what he said last time we went to Tatooine. He got kind of mad when I asked about his past_, Ahsoka thought, remembering the conversation.

_"Master Yoda often says that old sins cast long shadows. Do you know what he means by that?" she had asked._

_"He means your past can ruin your future if you allow it. But you forget, it was Master Skywalker who said: I don't want to talk about my past."_

She took a deep breath. _Well, here goes nothing._ "Um, master? If you don't mind me asking, are you upset about returning to Tatooine?

"I think that nap would be good for you, Ahsoka. And for me." Anakin said, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his tone.

Ahsoka walked out, trying to hide the hurt expression on her face.

Anakin watched his padawan leave out of the corner of his eye and sighed. _I guess I was kind of short with her, _he thought. _But I'm not going to tell her about my past. Not even the Council knows the details._ _Oh, the Council_... sending him back to the last planet he wanted to go to. _Seriously,_ Anakin thought. _I'd rather freeze on Hoth or burn on Mustafar then set foot on this dry, desolate excuse of a planet._ He was so frustrated that he wanted to punch something. Anakin knew that he shouldn't let his feelings control him like this, but he just didn't want to go back to Tatooine. And he really didn't want to bring Ahsoka! Besides the threat of her learning about his past, Tatooine was full of criminals. _I just hope she doesn't get any 'unwanted attention' from the scum that hang around here. Ahsoka is like a little sister to me. If anyone gave her any trouble, I don't think I could hold her and me back..._

Anakin tried to calm down. _Focus on the mission, Anakin._ But there really wasn't that much to think about. _After all, Snips wasn't exaggerating when she joked about everyone who isn't in Jabba the Hutt's gang disliking him..._ _But dislike isn't the same thing as murder, _Anakin reminded himself. _And just random violence isn't enough. After all, Jabba is a criminal, so he's probably pretty used to violence. If these attempts on his life are enough to worry him, then they were probably orchestrated with precision and care. So, a professional... And that could only mean..._

Anakin frowned.

_Bounty hunters._

**Author note: Just to make sure everyone understands, twi'leks are aliens in the Star Wars universe. Look them up on Wookieepedia if you're curious. They, like Torugatas, have sensitive head-tails, called lekku. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
